


A Surprise Kiss

by cozywilde



Series: Smoochtober [5]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozywilde/pseuds/cozywilde
Summary: Zaprah has nightmares. Kraar helps.





	A Surprise Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> [Zaprah](https://toyhou.se/3394595.zaprah), a man whose past has left him consumed with thoughts of vengeance  
[Kraar](https://toyhou.se/3396819.kraar), the demon possessing Zaprah

Zaprah wakes with a shuddering gasp, nightmares still fresh in his mind. Immediately Kraar’s pseudopods emerge from within him, slick black tendrils looping around his torso in a comforting hug. Zaprah grabs one that lies over his heart, squeezing tight.

“You asked that I not take these dreams from you,” Kraar reminds him, and Zaprah recognizes the contrition in his low growl, the regret that he hadn’t been able to keep this pain from him. 

Zaprah nods, jerky. “Yes, yeah, I need to - I have to work through them.” He can’t live like this forever, haunted by his subconscious thoughts, trapped by his past even in his dreams. But it’s hard to remember why he needs to face them when he’s drenched in a cold sweat, heart pounding a drowning rhythm of  _ you’re-not-good-enough-you’re-not-wanted _ . 

He can feel Kraar’s unease. “Zaprah, what can I do?” 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Zaprah shakes his head. He doesn’t know, he just -  _ needs.  _ Needs not to be so damn lonely, needs to know that he’s wanted, and Kraar already gives him so much that he doesn’t know what else to ask for, what he  _ can  _ ask for. 

There’s a shift in the bed, a weight settling to one side that Zaprah vaguely recognizes as Kraar manifesting his own body. He struggles to make his ragged breaths even out - somehow it feels wrong to let Kraar see his hysterics when they’re not sharing the same body, like if Kraar sees with his own eyes what a gods-damned wreck he is, he’ll wake up to the fool’s errand he’s taken on in trying to fix him. 

A tentative press of lips against his own makes Zaprah’s frantic breaths abruptly stop. His eyes fly open to find the inky darkness of Kraar’s right in front of him, a look of uncertainty on his humanoid face - an unusual sight. 

“Was that incorrect?” Kraar asks. “The expression of comfort?” 

“No,” Zaprah breathes. He raises his fingers to his own mouth, skimming them over his lips as if he’ll be able to feel the phantom of the kiss there. “No, that was… perfect.”

“Should I do it again?” 

Zaprah’s smile is still shaky, but it’s there. “Yes, please.”


End file.
